


Regret

by NotMyBestIdea



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Fuck it I'm going to post it., Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zod has regrets.</p>
<p>Spoilers for Man of Steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻譯] Regret 悔憾](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855526) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661)



Zod has regrets. He regrets he couldn’t save his home, his people, as he had been born to do. He regrets he did not try to overthrow the Council sooner. He regrets that he could not give his people a new home, and bring Krypton back to its full glory.

He regrets that a moment of rage drove him to kill his…to kill Jor-El.

He regrets losing Jor-El to his foolish ideals when they were young men. It was the end of a meeting of minds, the end of companionship. It was the end of the only gentleness he had ever known. He had not let himself miss the tender touches; Jor-El’s hand on his shoulder and his warmth at his back, Jor-El’s low voice in his ear. The protection of Krypton was enough for him. He had made it enough. He had made it everything.

Kal-El has his arm around his neck. Despite his strength, there is mercy in his grip. It is not to be borne. Zod will not live with his losses any longer; he will not live without his soul.

He will not regret his death at the hands of Jor-El’s son.


End file.
